Blues of our Worlds
by DooodleBerry
Summary: For THC year 3, round one stand in, slytherin, fourth year. Standard


{ :Standard Backup Round One: }

House: Stand in- Slytherin

Position: Stand in Fourth Year

Wordcount w/o AN: 820

Name: Blues of our Worlds

Prompt{s}: Colour { Azure }

A/N: OC Araxie, mermaid who lives in black lake. This is a weird one so buckle down.

Welcome,

I am going to tell you the story of my home, the home of my people. My name is Araxie, I'm a fifteen year old mermaid and I currently reside in the black lake, located near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It's not like I can go anywhere else actually, trust me, I've been digging secret tunnels since I was five, and I'm not quite to the ocean yet, once there I can at least vacation in the coral reefs. I've explored every inch of the blue prison I'm trapped in.

The colour blue plays a prominent role in my life, being a mermaid, and living in water...all that. Now you may be thinking, Araxie, you said you live in the black lake, how does blue play a role in your life? Well, for one, the black appearance is to those without mer-person eyes. Our eyes are special, and they allow us to see clearly the blue color of the lake, where human eyes can not. Also my skin is blue, but that seems quite obvious.

The black lake didn't always look so black and murky to the eyes of humans, they used to quite enjoy the azure waters our lake held. And the beauty of our civilization. We have glorious castles and brilliant gardens, and even pets. We're docile and friendly and we love company. Humans don't believe this however, sadly it must be this way. They see our blue glorious lake as a murky, scary water where one will surely be dragged to their death. This however, is simply ancient mer-magic. A long time ago, a powerful witch adored one of the mermaids who lived here. The witch and her were quite close, and they grew fond of each other.

The witch had light blue hair, and ice blue eyes. She was a spectacle even in the wizarding world. One day, she cast a spell on the mermaid, allowing her to be able to grow legs and walk on land. She took the mermaid to explore the world above land, and as the legend goes, they shared true love's kiss. However, the mermaid was to be wed to another suitor, and her father was furious. However, the mermaid did not stop meeting with the human, talking together in the blue water.

One day, before the mermaid was supposed to be wed, the mermaid and the human girl ran away to the seashore. In his fury, the mermaid's father cast a spell to make our land as appealing as possible to the humans, to prevent something like that ever happening again. According to the legend, the mermaid and the human lived happily ever after and had children, who spread around england and had children of their own. The descendants of the mermaid and the human have the ability to see the true beauty of our society, and breathe underwater. I've come across a similar problem to the mermaid and the human in the legend. I've fallen in love with a human myself, her name is Luna Lovegood. She said a war was going on, and that she'd come back for me once it was over. And we can finally make our escape to the seaside. She has a cottage.

I can't wait to see the blue of the human sky, and see the ocean. The blues of the human world are so gorgeous. I wish to stay there forever. Their sky changes colors, like how cool is that? They have so many blue things, blue eyes, blue clothes, not blue skin though. They think it's weird.

Every mer-person has a shade of blue as skin. It's just how we work. Mine is an azure-ish color. Although that's just a bunch of different shades of blue. I guess we use it as another word for blue. The flashes of blue light from spells wizards and witches cast are oddly beautiful. The human's stars are also often blue in the night sky.

Human Muggles have blue "cars" and trains. It seems humans can make anything blue if they wanted to. The outfit I have when I'm human is a blue "crop top" that has two mice on the front. It's different shades of blue, and many light blues, dark blues, and other blues. I have a pair of bottoms that humans call "Jeans" and they're also blue, but dark blue. More of a midnight blue if you will. I also have blue "converse" that is accompanied by white borders.

It's a very nice outfit. When I am human I have fair skin, similar to some human skins, and I have blue hair, and my eyes stay yellow, which freaks some Wizards out. Muggles think I'm being weird and that it's some "trend" whatever one of those is, so they brush it off without a second thought. Well, it's time for me to go.

Luck be with you,

Araxie


End file.
